Bored
by Silver Pansy
Summary: Ichigo just wanted to do homework. Shiro seems determined to distract him.


Silver: This wasn't supposed to be a drabble if that's what it looks like. It also wasn't supposed to sound as crackish as it probably does. Regardless, I had fun writing this (Shiro's such a little kid) and I hope you enjoy it. In that case, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**King**

Ichigo ignored the soft call, opting to continue with his homework instead. He was almost done and didn't want to be bothered right that moment.

**King**

The voice became louder and more insistent, but Ichigo was determined to get his homework done for once so he pushed it to the back of his mind and finished the next problem on his math homework.

**Kiiiiiinnng**

The call digressed into a high pitched whine; grating on his mind in the most annoying, attention drawing way the Hollow could produce. Shiro, just as determined to get his King's attention ended the whine with a childish, mental poke. Ichigo was, not surprisingly, getting annoyed, but stuck to his homework stubbornly, now not only to finish it but to defeat his Hollow in the childish game this seemed to have become.

**Kiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg**

This round was accompanied by frustratingly persistent pokes to the back of the orange headed substitute's mind, gradually working their way into reality to instead land on the back of his shoulder. Ichigo continued to ignore it. Even if moving to disperse the aggravating pressure wasn't losing, he'd still have to go into his inner world to do it. No matter how much it felt like someone really was poking his shoulder, he knew it was all in his mind, a sensation created when Shiro actually took the effort to concentrate on what little influence he had over their shared body.

**Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg**

Shiro kept going until he ran out of breath, and at that point he was certain he'd won the little game. True to his prediction, Ichigo had snapped by the end. Thoroughly distracted he gave up on his homework to instead slump forward onto his desk as he entered his inner world. Upon contact with the ground Ichigo immediately tackled his laughing Hollow to the glass windows beneath their feet. Neither of them had their swords this time, though that was probably because Zangetsu wanted nothing to do with such a childish fight. Neither Ichigo nor Shiro really cared that they had no weapon, Ichigo preferring to wrestle his Hollow into the ground for disturbing him while he was working. Shiro was content to do the same, just happy he finally got his king to come visit him (even if the reason was an angry one).

The two rolled all over the building, both attempting to gain the upper hand. When they finally came to a stop, Ichigo had his Hollow's face pressed into the building beneath them and the right arm twisted behind his back just far enough to be uncomfortable. The panting orangette raised an eyebrow slightly in question at the triumphant gleam in the defeated Hollow's gold on black eyes even as his usual smirk was diminished somewhat due to pain.

Ichigo released his Hollow and rolled over onto the building to stare up at the blue, mostly cloudless sky. "What did you want anyway?" he asked suddenly, propping himself up onto his elbow to address Shiro.

"Now, now, none a tha'," Shiro panted, just as breathless as Ichigo from their wrestling match. "Lay back an' enjoy th' nice weather." The white skinned Hollow had moved after Ichigo let him up, having rolled over onto his back as well, his hands tucked under his head. His head wasn't even turned toward Ichigo and by all rights he could have been watching the sky. Could have as in his glowing golden eyes were shifted to the side slightly, trying to discreetly glance at Ichigo.

For the first time in Shiro's life he was cursing his inherent inability to be any kinds of discreet. That's what you get for living in the head of Ichigo Kurosaki, but that's not the point right now. Despite his best efforts, Ichigo still caught the corner of Shiro's eyes and pressed his question, "What do you want from me?"

The Hollow looked away quickly. "I didn' wan' anythin'."

Ichigo couldn't suppress his smirk. Shiro definitely wanted _something_. In order to get it out of him, Ichigo employed the only thing he could think of to convince his Hollow to tell him. It started with just one poke. As childish as it was to sink to Shiro's level and use poking, it was effective against him and he and Shiro were essentially the same person so…

The one thing Shiro ended up doing that Ichigo didn't however, was poke back. After only a few seconds of that it had turned into an all-out war, the two pretty much wrestling again except for the added effect of an occasional jab. They ended sooner than the last time, this round with no winner, both slightly wiped from the previous.

Shiro laughed for a second, not his usual cackle, but a laugh of pure, childish enjoyment. Looking over at his king he finally asked, "Ya really want ta know?" His answer was Ichigo's nod. A smirk split his lips, stretching until it threatened to crack his face. Rightfully, Ichigo got suspicious, and maybe, just maybe, a tad worried.

"I was bored."

* * *

Silver: Pansy, Pansy, you have to do the closing.

Pansy: ugh, why?

Silver: Because ever since I first introduced you you've always said at least one thing.

Pansy: So... you dragged me to your house at 11 on a school night, so I could write a wrap up for you.

Silver: Yes.

Pansy: Fine, but I'm taking your bed.

Silver: No, Pansy T.T

Pansy: Review, comment, point out inconsistencies, and flame Silver for waking me up.


End file.
